Closer
by GypsyWanderer93
Summary: FORMERLY NAMED 'SQUEEEEEEEE! Alucard & Seras goodiness'
1. Chapter 1

_Two figures stood in front of a ruined castle, looking down at the Romanian countryside. Two sets of scarlet eyes burned behind thick goggles. The land blowed, content to fulfil the promise of the past. _

"It has been a while since I've been home, Seras." My Ex-Master's voice drowned out the sombre silence between us. I looked up at my tutor & smiled warmly. He frowned & turned away. My heart sunk. I sighed sadly & looked at the castle behind us. If the wind blew any harder, it looked as if it would topple & fall over.

'Come, Police Girl." I winced at his nickname for me, before following him.

_Why, oh why did I agree to come along with him?_ I growled mentally. Another voice interrupted.

Because you love him, don't deny it. I sighed again & took another quick glance at the countryside. It was rather beautiful.

"I'm glad you think so, Police Girl. Now _hurry up_." I nodded & ran after him. He chuckled & stopped, causing me to come to a complete stop, trying not to run into him. I grumbled under my breath & stared as he bit his wrist, letting the blood flow onto the brimstone. My eyes widened as the ruins that surrounded us returned back to their original state. Just when I thought it couldn't get any weirder, a boom went off below our feet, causing me to yelp in surprise.

"You are to call me Vlad or milord, not Alucard, Police Girl."

"As soon as you call me Seras, Master." I growled. I covered my mouth in shock. He shook his head in amusement.

"You're finally growing a backbone, Seras." I made a strangled noise at the back of my throat. He phased through the floor without any warning. I frowned & followed his lead.

What I saw when I touched the crypt floor, shocked me. 50 coffins, at least, surrounded us in a pyramidal fashion.

"Alu-Vlad, where are we?" I whispered. He yelled something in a foreign language, most likely Romanian, & for several seconds, nothing happened. I stared at the coffins as the lids slowly began to rise. I bit my lip nervously, unsure of what was coming out of them.

Think, Seras. He IS a Vampire King. A voice said mockingly. I growled at the internal voice, as well as my own stupidity.

"This is the Order of Dracul. A collection of my most honoured generals, servants, & members of my court." My eyes were on the Order. One of them was approaching us. I gulped.

"Your Majesty, you have finally returned." Vlad (He'll be known as Vlad from now on, just to explain) bowed his head slightly, in recognition of his title. From the look that appeared on the Order member's face, I assumed that this was a huge honour. The stranger's gaze lingered on me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"This, my friend, is my ex-fledgling. Seras Victoria, meet my most esteemed general, Veron." He bowed, catching me off guard. I became flustered & began stuttering. Vlad rolled his eyes at me, & moved on to greet his Court. I seethed mentally before I caught one of the younger Order members staring at funnily. I looked away & turned to Vlad. His eyes were full of cold hard hate. It sent chills down my spine. When he saw that I was looking at him, he smirked smugly before turning back to his precious Court.

"I believe now that everyone has awakened, we should re-announce your presence to the world, Majesty." An evil grin crept onto Vlad's face. His Court began to file out, discussing matters that I couldn't interpret.

"Seras, you will wait here." I narrowed my eyes & bit back the snarl that threatened to break the hubbub of conversation. I crossed my arms as the remaining Court members stared at me. They shuffled out quickly, not wanting to wait & see if my temper was anywhere near my Vampiric Master's. I grinned, happy to see that I could freak people out, if only just slightly. My sour look returned when I saw Vlad. He chuckled at my sour expression.

"You will treat my Court with the upmost respect, or else punishment will follow. Have you got it, or shall I have to repeat myself?" He knew how degrading this was for me, & took pleasure in it.

"I've got it. Is there anything else you wanted?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, there was. I will be taking you on a hunt tonight, so dress appropriately."

"And just what is 'appropriately' for you?" He leaned in, so that his nose brushed mine.

"Use your imagination." He purred & strode off to rejoin his beloved Court. I blinked several times.

_Was he just flirting with me?_

Let's think about this for a second… YES!

_No need to be so snappy!_

Well, sor-RY! I shook the conversation from my head. I truly was going insane. I was having bloody conversations with myself! I needed to get my head together. It just occurred to me.

_He still treats me like a worthless fledgling…_ I thought depressively. My inner Seras rolled her eyes at me.

No shit, Sherlock! It could possibly have something to do with that you still ACT like one!

_Do you just exist to make me feel worse?_

No, of course not! I like to pay you out too, that's always fun to do.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, unawares that I had actually yelled it out loud. I covered my mouth in shock. Unknowingly, I gave a little giggle at the thought of my conversations. I groaned when I remembered the reason for my crazy mind conversations. I rushed to my room, & then I stopped. I had just no idea WHERE my room was!


	2. Chapter 2

**-Alucard's P.O.V-**

_**What in the seven hells is taking her so long?**_

**Perhaps it's the reason that you didn't tell her ANYTHING?!**

_**Who the bloody hell are you?!**_

**I'm your conscience. Yes, I do exist, but you've just chosen to ignore me for the last 500 & something years. Not very nice of you…**

_**Do you think I BLOODY CARE! Why are you here anyway?**_

**I am here because you are in need of help. Lots of it.**

_**I DON'T NEED HELP!**_

**Denial is always the first stage to a problem…**

_**I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!**_

"Majesty? Are you alright? You look a little… agitated." I shook my head of the stupid conversation that was going on in my head.

"Have you seen my fledgling?"

"I'M NOT YOUR RUDDY FLEDGLING ANYMORE!" My anger flared at her tone, causing her to lose some of her courage. I smirked sadistically.

_**She will make a beautiful No-Life Queen one of these days…**_

**If you get that far…**

_**Don't you have anything better to do? Torturing small children, perhaps?**_

**Sorry to disappoint you Vlad, but I did that last month. You're a little behind schedule.**

_**Quite. Now, LEAVE!**_

**No need to get snappy…**

_**OUT!**_

"You know,_ milord,_ it would've helped if you showed me around the castle first, or at least TOLD me where my room was so I could get changed into something 'appropriate'?"

"But where would the fun be in that?" I teased. She rolled her eyes at me, too annoyed to note my previous anger.

"You may use my room for now." She looked at me as if she had just heard the conversation that had been going on in my head.

"You're kidding." I grinned evilly, making her wary of my less-than-noble intentions.

"It won't bite. Much." She muttered something under her breath that was too low for even ME to hear. She made a noise from the back of her throat & left with a huff.

"She's a little…" I turned to my servant, who gulped at my death stare. Veron approached me with a huge grin on his face.

"You plan on making her your Queen, don't you, Vlad?" I grinned & watched my future Queen with interest & well hidden lust.

"I do. Once she has developed a thirst that only I will be able to fulfil, I will take her as mine."

"So I shall have to tell Eoin that she's 'off limits', then?"

"Seras… is _very_ off limits." I growled. Speak of the devil, so to speak. Seras emerged in low-cut black top & black jeans. She was wearing such _sinful_ clothing, that it took all my willpower NOT to take her right there & then.

"Well, you told me to use my imagination…so I did."

"Quite." I gave my goodbye to my old friend, before escorting my ex-fledgling out of the castle, & towards the town below the castle.

As she watched the human scum with unhidden excitement, it made my spine tingle with excitement. It had been over 350 years since I had seen such excitement in a fledgling. She stopped walking, realising the messages that her body was giving off. She changed her body language to calm, cool, collected & neutral. I chuckled. She still had some of her human characteristics, but I would change that. My gaze lingered on a human teenager, who was looking at Seras as if Christmas had come early. It made my blood boil with anger, & the need to shed his blood over the walls of the building that he leant against for looking at Seras that way. An idea came to mind. When she saw the evil smirked on my face, the fear that radiated off her just made me want HER to do it even more.

"That boy. Him." She stared at me.

"Can't I pick my ow-

"No. Him, now, Seras, or would you rather me punish you for disobedience?" Some 'tasteful' punishments came to mind, making my smirk wider. Some of them, she probably wouldn't mind either. She sighed & shook her head. Suddenly, her whole persona changed. She was confident, determined, & in charge. She had let her Vampiric side take over. It was beautiful. As she sauntered up to the teenage sum, she missed the deep look of hunger & lust that held me sway.

_**This, is my No-Life Queen!**_

**Not yet, lover boy!**

"I'm looking for a house, & I'm afraid that I've lost my map. Could you _possibly_ help me?" The scum blinked & nodded fervently.

_**This is going along perfectly…**_

"O-Of course! Where ya headin?" I felt her probe his mind for his address.

"25 Jacques Place. Know of it?" The scum's jaw dropped.

"'Know of it?' it's my place!"

"What a coincidence!" She turned the 'magic sex beam', as her friend Pip used to call it, on to full blast, & he fell all over her. She grinned & kissed his neck before piercing it & draining the human scum dry as bone. It made pride swell in my stomach, as well as something down a lot lower. She licked her blood-stained lips clean before looking back up at me.

"You did well. For your first time, at least." She grinned, & I shuddered with delight at the sight of her bloody fangs.

"Such a beautiful sight." I muttered to myself, much too low for her to hear. She realised that her fangs were dripping with the dead scum's blood. I raised my Jackal & shot the stupid scum in the head. She licked her fangs clean of the blood & stared back up at me again.

"What now, Vlad?" She asked innocently. I grinned & held her chin up, inspecting it for blood spurts.

"Now, it's my turn." I grinned again as she shuddered.

Once we had fed & returned to my castle, Seras immediately left for her room, before stopping. I couldn't help but grin at the thought.

"Vlad, where is my room?" She asked cautiously.

"I've already told you, Seras. You will share my room until a new coffin is ordered for you." Annoyance passed her eyes quickly, before she headed off to 'our' room.

Watching her from the shadows, my fangs ached to sink into her creamy white flesh. I heard her speak softly to herself.

"I wonder why he made me choose that boy. He can't have been any older than me when I was turned." She mused. I licked my lips with hunger & anticipation as she slipped into a towel that hardly hid her legs or her chest, & headed for my separate bath. My eyes narrowed with lust. A wicked thought crossed my mind.

_**I could have some fun with this…**_

**She's not ready yet! CAN'T you control your dick for 5 MINUTES? She's still so innocent!**

_**You see, that, is where the fun begins…**_


	3. Chapter 3

As I slipped into the scorching hot water, I thought I felt my Ex-Master's presence.

_Please, not NOW!_

Why not? You, him, a gloriously large bath-

_Shut up. Just, shut up!_

Jeez, relax. You really do need to get laid…

_WHAT?!_

"I'm going crazy!" I muttered & groaned as the hot water worked at my undead muscles. I closed my eyes, savouring the feeling of the water on my skin.

"You're going to get wrinkles if you do that…" A familiar voice purred. I opened my eyes & screamed. Vlad was standing there with a very arrogant smirk on his face. In nothing but a towel. My eyes widened before I sunk under the water so that he could only see my eyes, which were glaring daggers at him. I growled into his mind, & he grinned.

_What are you doing in here?!_

_**I did intend on having a bath…**_

_Not while I'm in here you're not!_

_**Careful, Seras, you could get in trouble by speaking to your superiors like that… Besides, it is my bath, let alone my castle…**_

_Then maybe I'll just leave then!_

_**You do, & I'll lock you up in the dungeons. I may not be your Master anymore, but I am still the King of Vampires. YOUR King. So you have to listen to whatever I say. I say jump, you jump. I say, rub my back, you say, 'with or without oil, Highness?'**_ I blinked several times. He couldn't POSSIBLY be serious!

_**I'm dead serious, Seras… Heh heh…**_ My jaw dropped, causing me to swallow water. I coughed & spluttered as he phased out of his towel & slipped into the bath.

"Now, Seras. Don't dawdle." He grinned evilly as I made my way over to him.

"Please,_Master_, leave me alone!" I refused to acknowledge his presence, or the fact that my control had slipped.

"Enough, Seras." I took a sharp breath & moved behind him. I could feel his amusement rolling off him in waves. I bit back a growl & tried to stop ogling at his pale back. It was riddled with scars from his mortal life. I begun to knead his muscles softly at first, biting my lip nervously as he groaned his appreciation.

"Harder, Seras." He purred, causing me to slip. My nails grew into claws as my eyes turned a deeper shade of crimson, slitting his back by accident.

"I can smell the blood, Seras. _Heal_ it." My eyes widened. His voice gave away his hidden ulterior. I gasped as I heard him growl with impatience. I bent down & lapped up the trickle of blood. It was addictive. Instead of licking the wound, I found myself sucking it, trying to get more blood out of the wound. We both moaned as I sucked up his blood. I wrapped my legs around his torso as he pressed up against me. He groaned deeply & dug his fingers into my thighs,causing me to bleed. I groaned as he nuzzled my neck, laughing at my short weakness, as I gave into his dark seduction. He continued to nuzzle my neck, occasionally nipping it. I snapped out of the unguarded bliss when I felt his hands grope at my chest.

"Ma-Milord, please stop!" I cried out. I tried to pull away, but as always, he was much too strong.

"I will leave you alone for now. But don't expect me to be so lenient in the future,Police Girl." He chuckled & disappeared into a void of darkness.

_What the FUCK just happened?! _I screamed mentally. I could still feel remenants of his dark aura. It made me shiver with shock &, anticipation?

**We both know you wanted it, don't try to elude yourself, Police Girl...**

_No! I'm not like that, MASTER!_

He snarled into my mind, causing me cower with fear. I heard him chuckle darkly, which made me bristle,against my inner vampire's senses.

_How could you do that?! He was giving you the attention you oh-so desperately wanted..._

_SHUT UP!_ I screamed to my inner vampire. I cringed as I felt my former Master's sadistic aura return.

**Well, this is interesting... you crave for my attention, do you ?**

"It's none of your business..." My voice began to falter. A scarlet tear slid down my cheek.

For the next month, I tried to ignore him without seeming too disobedient to their precious Lord, or else, well, I didn't want to think about the or else.

"Seras... oh Seras..." I snapped up out of my daydream to see HIM towering over me. I went to scream, when his hand covered my mouth, only a slight squeak making it out. He chuckled & leaned down.

"Shhh. Why have you been avoiding me, Seras Victoria?" I remained mute. He growled softly & my eyes widened as he exposed my throat. i whmpered softly as his fangs grazed my pale neck.

"Answer my questions, & I won't hurt you Draculina." I stared up at him. His usually mocking eyes were full of sincerity. I bit my lip softly & nodded. An insane smirk crept onto his features. He took his hand away, slowly, almost cautiously, causing a little smirk of my own. His eyes twinkled & my smirk dropped like the ton of proverbial bricks. He laughed softly & lifted my chin up so that I met his stare. I tried to shy away, but his grip on me intensfied.

"You're hurting me!" I gasped. His stare became dark & he pushed me up against the wall.

"Tell me why you have been avoiding me, & I will let you go. But, do not lie to me, or it will be a _very_ bad night." He growled. I nodded dumbly. He smirked & opened a dark void. I stared at it, then at my former Master. I nodded & stepped forward into it.

I had no idea where I was. I looked around, but all I could see was trees. A great mass of trees. But that wasn't what confused me. What confused me, was that they all seemed to be made out of pure darkness & shadow. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I shrieked & tried to phase away. But I couldn't. This _place _was restricting my powers, making me as worthless as a FREAK.

"Be calm." I turned around & glared at him. His lip curled back over his fangs, causing me to flinch. He laughed deeply, making me even more nervous.

"What do you want?" I tried to keep my voice strong & firm, but his dark aura was sending me into submission. He closed the gap in between us and his grin grew even wider.

"What else do you think I want, Seras? I want you. Completely."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I am so, so sorry for the delays in my last two chapters. I had writer's block for Bathtime! And I just moved so life has been a tad hectic for my stories and me. For those whom have read my VK fanfic, I am even more sorry for the delay! I am finishing off the 3rd chappie as we, well I, speak!

Enough blathering on, here is my fourth chappie for my Hellsing story which I might actually get around to giving it a proper name sometime, Persuasions and Seductions!

Alucard's Point of View-

She had a right to be frightened. I had finally let the true extent of my hunger and lust for my pretty little Draculina to be visible on my face. I closed for open jaw with a lithe finger and slowly traced down her throat via her main vein. She wriggled with reluctance and a small amount of anticipation, and my grin grew wider. I chuckled softly, moving my hands down to her petite waist, gripping it tight. I leaned in, burying my nose in her blonde tresses, inhaling deeply. I felt her quiver with fear in my arms and frowned at her nervousness. My frown was quickly replaced with my fangy grin once again. I was never one to turn away a game of Persuasion. She froze as my fangs lengthened in her hair.

'You truly are an idiot. Need I remind you that she is still a virgin? She hasn't done this before, you arrogant jerk!' I mentally rolled my eyes at my so-called conscience before turning my attention to the lovely Draculina trapped in my arms.

'_Are you quite done? I have more interesting things to deal with that voices in my head.'_ Seras looked up at me, confused, but quickly averted her gaze again when she saw the lust swirling in my scarlet irises. I gave a huff of frustration and relaxed my hold on her. Slightly. She dared to look up into my hungry eyes again, and this time, she tried to keep my intimidating gaze with very little success. She finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"Why? Why me?" She whispered almost dreamily. I fought for my sanity; the urge to beat some sense into the ignorant Draculina was high. Instead I resorted to grinding my sharp fangs against each other.

"You are a beautiful Draculina, Seras. With proper training and guidance from the other mates of the Court, you will become the perfect No-Life Queen, fit for a No-Life King such as myself." I grinned as I thought of my future Queen by my side, coated in blood as we slaughtered our enemies. She caught the insane look in my eye and began to back away and I narrowed my eyes. She would never escape me, or my madness.

"Just where is it you think you're going, Seras?" I purred seductively. I could sense her fear like a wolf could sense a frightened rabbit. A room fully concocted of my darkness had finally begun to affect her rational thoughts.

"How do I get out?" My evil grin grew, and the black landscape became even more chaotic, just to intimidate my future mate.

"You will not leave. You will never leave me. Not now, not ever. I can sense your fear and reluctance, Seras. I will clear your mind of everything. I will make your every doubt and every fear leave your mind." She gave a nervous laugh and I smirked smugly. I hadn't even started yet. It was going to be a lot simpler than I had originally anticipated._ Excellent._

"O-Oh? And how are you going to do that? I won't let you take me by force, milord." I threw my head back and laughed. She was petrified. She became angry when she was scared beyond belief.

I pulled her back into my chest and grazed her throat with my ivory fangs. She wished to be romanced, but I found it silly and childish. After all, I had always taken what I wanted. Yet I needed Seras to participate willingly for her to be noted as my Queen, and not a whore. I whispered soothing words in Romanian into Seras's hair. I smirked as she shuddered softly, not so much with fear, but anticipation instead.

"I do not need to use force. One word explains all that I can do to sway you." Her eyes flickered with curiosity, a small amount of fear and want. I released her, backing her up against one of the many twisted trees. She gasped as vines wrapped themselves around her wrists, tying her to the tree so that she wouldn't run. I inhaled deeply, licking my lips greedily as the scent of her blood wafted in my nostrils. It was enough to send my bloodlust into overdrive.

"Will you tell me what it is?"

"What 'what' is?" I teased, closing my eyes while lapping up her wondrous blood.

"The word!" She huffed, clearly frustrated. I half-smiled. She no longer feared me as she once did.

"No. At least, not yet. You seem to have been captured by my very essence, meu dama. And I am not likely to give you up. She looked up at the fresh wounds and feebly tried to struggle. I grabbed her chin and forced her to stop.

"Do you wish to die? No? Then I suggest that you stop!" I snarled, my nostrils flaring. She relaxed and I softened my grip on her, stroking her pale cheek tenderly. I gently brushed my lips against her throat and whispered huskily against her skin.

"Do you want me to release you?" I cooed softly. She nodded.

"Yes." I frowned and increased the movement of my lips against her throat. She gave a whine and I stopped.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes please, Vlad." I kissed her wounded wrists as my vines slid off her skin.

"Much better, mic unu*." She shuddered softly as the tip of my cool tongue healed her wrists. I dragged my lips around to her knuckles, kissing them sensuously.

"Give in to me Seras, and I will give you the world of the Night. Do not cling to your remaining humanity. Oh yes, I know that you still cling to the concept of your human morals, Seras. I can sense it as I was your Master."

"Vlad?" She whispered softly. I grinned madly.

"Yes,draga mea*?"

"What's the word?" I pulled her into my arms and stared at her.

"Persuasion, draga mea, persuasion." I grinned and kissed her roughly.

TRANSLATION TIME, KIDDIES!

Romanian-English:

Mic unu- Little one

Draga mea- My dear

Author's Note:

How was it? I felt like using confusing words today, sorry!

Anyways, PLEASE review as I only have NINE reviews!

Please? I'm begging, here!


	5. Chapter 5

A:N: Hint of lime in this chapter. Maybe. I am not sure yet. If ya don't like, don't read. Comprende?

Anyways, here tis ye chappie!

If I were alive, my heart would've been racing a mile a minute. I was being held in my ex-Master's dark embrace while he kissed me. I felt his mind slither into mine as he whispered sweet seduction into my hair.

"Become mine, Seras." His nose grazed my pale throat, his mood growing darker with his desire. I had never thought that my ex-Master would ever want me. Sure, I had dreamt of it, but I never thought that my wish would ever come true. After all, as much as I adored him, his darkness scared me shitless. But I wanted this. And he was giving it to me. I ignored my fear and nodded slowly, wondering if I had made the right decision. He grinned evilly and kissed me again, but this time, with even more fervour. I froze in his arms as his power swallowed my being. He slowly tilted my head back, growling lustfully against my sensitive skin. I tried desperately to avoid his gaze. It was so…hungry.

"Do not fear me. Look at me, my beautiful Bride." My cheeks reddened slightly as his sensuous words poured over my limp body like the richest velvet. I looked up into his crimson irises, immediately regretting it. He saw the fear in my eyes, and chuckled softly. His fingers traced my lips before caressing my cheek. I gulped rather loudly, and he smirked.

"I want a kiss, Seras. Kiss me." He almost groaned, grazing his lips against mine as he pulled my body up against his harder one. He watched gleefully as a small whimper escaped my lips. I nibbled on my bottom lip nervously as I slid my hands up his chest.

"Tell me Seras…do you love me?" I entwined my fingers within his demonic black hair before answering his question.

"Yes. I always have." I whispered softly. I closed my eyes as his mouth began to wander over my body. It was strange. After so long, I felt at peace with myself. In his arms, I felt like I truly belonged somewhere.

"Yesss, Seras… you belong to me. You are mine. Forever." He hissed possessively.

"I love you, Vlad." I needed to say it. The actual words. It felt like a great weight had been lifted from my chest, saying the words for the feeling that I had felt for so long. He held me in his embrace even tighter than before, but not enough to cause me any discomfort. He claimed my mouth as his own, a lusty growl rumbling from his chest. I relaxed into his dark possessiveness, only to be interrupted by the voice in my head.

Finally! Do you know how long I've be-

_Oh shut up. I was enjoying this before you interrupted me! _

_**Is it that hard for you to enjoy? Then I shall have to try harder.**_ I gasped as Vlad's voice interrupted the conversation going on in my mind. As he lowered us onto the ground I stared at him wordlessly. I tried to find my voice, but to no avail. His grin faltered as he stared down at my shirt and jeans. It was clear that he disapproved of them. He slowly, tortuously slid my shirt over my head. He captured my chin and kissed me almost softly.

"Once you are mine completely, you will not wear this. It is not appropriate for a Lady of the Court." I was speechless. He was actually going to order me to wear what he wanted? As much as I liked him, he was taking it much too far.

"Y-You can't tell me what not to wear!" I hissed. He lapped at my turning mark softly.

"You have no choice in the matter, draga mea. I am the King, I can do whatever I wish. Defy me if you dare." As he rubbed his fangs against the pinprick scars, I gulped and shook my head.

"Wise decision, young one." I squirmed underneath him as he sank his fangs into my flesh. It felt absolutely wonderful. As he drank from me, I felt and heard a small moan escape my lips. My own fangs elongated, and I yearned to sink them into his own throat as he slowly drained me. I couldn't reach his throat, but I could reach one of his arms. I almost ripped it out of its socket as I yanked it up to my mouth, sinking my fangs into his flesh. I sighed dreamily as his hot blood rushed into my mouth. He snarled with approval, whispering words of encouragement into me mind.

_**Yesss…drink from me. Quench your thirst!**_

He pulled his mouth away from my throat, watching me with lust-filled eyes as I gulped down his potent blood. I continued to drink until all the blood that I had lost had been replaced, plus some more. When I pulled back, I gave another sigh. I had forgotten just how addictive his blood was. I closed my eyes peacefully, allowing him to pick me up bridal style and carry me out of his 'sanctuary' as my legs collapsed from underneath me. His blood was much too strong for mine to handle.

As he walked through the Castle towards his room, it was only then that I had realised that I had no shirt. I attempted to cover myself up, but my instincts and limp muscles prevented me from doing so. I let my limp arms fall to my sides as he slid me into his large coffin. I smiled as he mentally caressed my mind.

"You are finally realising who you belong to. Excellent." A wave of approval flooded my body. He may not be my Master any more, but I still wanted his approval. He closed the lid of the coffin and left.

A few hours later, I awoke. My body had rejuvenated, but I needed to feed. Desperately. I felt hungrier than ever before. But I knew what would happen if Vlad caught me feeding off one of his servants or feeding by myself in the town. I would be in serious trouble. I searched for a new shirt and went off to find him.

After searching all of his normal places, I came to one conclusion. He had dropped off the face of the Earth. Veron stared at me curiously as my eyes turned a deeper red. My bloodlust was getting out of hand. I phased back to his room and left a note. I decided that I had to avoid all caution and go hunt. I felt like I would go mad if I didn't get any blood soon.

Walking through the village, I realised that I must've looked half-mad. I was desperate, though. I stalked the streets, looking around for a suitable virgin. I listened carefully until I found one that was blind drunk. I lured him into a deserted alleyway and fed.

"He-" I cut him off, sinking my fangs into his flesh. I almost moaned as his blood soothed the roaring fire in my throat.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A disobedient Draculina?" I froze and pulled my mouth away from my prey. I knew that voice, and I knew it well. It was Vlad. He cut off my feeble excuses and made me drop my prey. He wiped my bloodied mouth and lifted my chin. The darkness in his eyes made me shiver.

"Dear little Seras. What did I tell you? You are not to go to the village without me, or suffer punishment? Or are you a Sadist?" I could tell he wasn't angry. He was absolutely ecstatic! But he would punish me nevertheless. He shot the boy and snarled into my mind, making me flinch. Oh boy, was I dead.

REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLES! It makes me as happy as the Major on sugar!!!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you everybody for all of those awesome reviews! You made my day, and also confused my entire class when I checked my emails in the library! It was hilarious! Anyways, here is the new chappie, 'Blood Ritual'!(Another mature content warning!!!)

-Vlad's POV-

It was just as I had thought. The Ritual had already begun. The deep lust that consumed my body rose as I smirked at my future mate. My blood was much to powerful for her, causing her hunger to rival mine. My smirk grew as my fangs lengthened with anticipation. She stared up at me and gulped. I pushed her up against the close wall and leaned down, lapping up the taste and scent of her skin eagerly with my long tongue. She was to be punished, but for now, that could wait. I wanted her, and I wanted her now. I could taste her nervousness as I moistened her porcelain skin. But it wasn't the strongest feeling that I could taste. I chuckled darkly as she stepped back. She was getting bolder by the minute.

"Please don't hurt me." It was love. She truly loved me. My long dead heart warmed slightly.

"You knew that I would punish you if you went against my word. And I explicitly warned you before we arrived that if I caught you hunting or feeding by yourself, that I would punish you. As they say, Seras, you made your bed, so therefore you must lie in it." I grinned evilly as she looked up at me, stepping towards me again. It was a game of cat and mouse. I offered her my gloved hand, which she took without a moment's hesitation. I pulled her up again my body again and licked my lips hungrily. The Ritual had done its job. Excellent. I tilted her chin up so she was staring into my hungry eyes once again.

"If you beg for forgiveness, I may be lenient." I caressed her cheek with the back of my glove almost tenderly, and rested my chin on top of her head. I needed to be as patient as possible. I did not wish to scare her while he was in the middle of the Ritual. My true lust could wait. She closed her eyes and gave a short sigh of contentment.

"Vlad…" I pulled my head up and away, the tender moment gone as if it had never happened. She stood on her toes, taking me by surprise as she kissed me voluntarily.

"I'm sorry, Vlad." She whispered against my lips, wrapping her arms around my waist. She relaxed and stared up into my crimson irises unwaveringly. It had been over 200 years since I had seen such love in a woman's eyes while she looked at me. I stroked her cheek tenderly before correcting myself. Such emotions could destroy a vampire like myself.

"That will do. For now." I scooped her up into my arms and took my future Queen back to the Castle, where she belonged.

"Milord! You're back already?" I ignored the maid and shook Seras lightly. My blood was much too strong for her to remain conscious.

"W-What is it?" She yawned, snuggling up into my shirt. She opened her eyes lazily and saw my crimson gaze. She didn't register it at first, until I smirked evilly. She blinked and after a moments delay, she realized that I was holding her in my arms and practically jumped out of my arms, blushing. She stared at me crazily as I made no sarcastic comment. Maybe her human emotions had finally gotten to me, and that was why I was so emotive. I had to get rid of them. I grabbed her by the waist and phased up to my human self's room where the balcony was. I waited for her reaction. She rested her arms on the balcony rail and sighed softly. I smirked. Perfect. It worked every time. I walked up behind my future mate and watched her curvy body with eager eyes. It was almost midnight. I glanced up at the full moon and leaned in.

"I-It's beautiful!" She gasped as I pulled her body up against mine I grazed her throat with my fangs eagerly.

" You are mine, and I shall touch you draga mea." I purred sensuously. She wriggled in my embrace and I gritted my sharp jaws together. She stopped wriggling almost immediately when she felt my hard arousal. I swallowed for the first time in centuries. It was time to tell her of the Ritual.

"There is a ritual. It is the Sange Eticheta. More commonly known as the Blood Ritual or Blood Ceremony. It is a mating ceremony. Two vampires feed off each other simultaneously, creating a bond more potent than any Master-Fledgling bond. That bond causes the female Vampires bloodlust to increase, and for her intended mate's emotions to increase. The male then seduces the female until she submits."

**My favourite part…** I thought lustfully.

"Then what happens?" Her voice was shaky.

"Surely you aren't that innocent, draga mea." I chuckled darkly and groped her large breasts.

_**I may disagree with you on taking her so early, but she is a very, very, very beautiful Draculina.**_ I grinned slyly. I had finally won my 'conscience' over. I growled softly against her throat, laving it in hungry and sensual kisses. She gasped softly as I traced her collarbone with my hungry mouth. I had been without the sins of the flesh for much too long.

"Then, at midnight, we will want nothing but each other." I hissed lustfully. She turned around to face me, her beautiful eyes wide with shock.

"'We'?" I chuckled and kissed her fiercely, drowning in her lovely noises. Oh yes, I would make her scream, soon enough.

"Yes, we. You will remain by my side as my mate and Queen. I will make you into the perfect No-Life Queen. I will protect you, teach you, guide you, and feed with you." She sighed softly, almost with relief. I looked into her fragile mind. She had thought that I was going to seduce her and then kill her. I growled angrily, pulling her into a possessive kiss.

"Wow…" She breathed as I travelled down her throat again, nibbling on the hem of her dress, damningly close to her breasts. I looked up and grinned. She had closed her eyes as I lapped at her deliciously scented skin. I pulled down on the hem of her dress and sank my fangs into her lovely pale skin. She dug her nails into my scalp and pulled on my long demonic hair. I hissed and growled with approval.

"Good girl, Seras." Her hands trailed down my back as I slid my teeth out of her flesh and kissed her passionately. She whimpered and bit her lip with anticipation as my skilled hands explored her body. Her eyes opened as I slid one hand in between her thighs.

"Master!" She exclaimed accidentally. I pulled back from her mouth, grinning smugly.

"Fantasising about Master/Servant sex, Seras? And here I thought you were an innocent little girl." I smirked as she blushed crimson.

"N-No, milord!" I narrowed my crimson irises and Seras squeaked as I slid her underwear down her thighs.

"This isn't fair!" She huffed. I cocked an eyebrow.

"'Isn't fair'? How is this not fair, draga mea?" She bit her bottom lip and ripped my half open shirt in pieces. My blood was making her quite bold. I grinned evilly and pressed my lithe fingers against her womanhood.

"You mean, this?" She dug her nails into my back as I slid one finger inside of her, stretching her insides slightly. I groaned slightly at the feel of her inner warmth on my long finger .

"Y-yes, t-that."

"Don't fret, draga mea, you'll get your turn." She looked at me with wide eyes. I cut off her speech with an impatient kiss.

Thank Lucifer for the Blood Ritual.

AN: Sorry for making Alucard OOC, but that's just sort of how it came out. My first sort of lime, I hope I didn't fuck it up too bad. Eee.

Anyways, please review, and I thank all of you who have already reviewed my previous chapters.

Make my inner L happy with sugary reviews!!!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This is the biggie… THEY FINALLY HAVE SEX! WHOOHOO!! If I'm lucky, I might post this chapter at the same time I post number 6!!

Anyways, here I go for my first lemon if I can, in 'Vampiric Ecstacy ' Enjoy, I know I did, and I wrote it!

-Seras POV-

My skin felt as if it was on fire. Sweet, hot, burning fire. With every caress from Vlad, the heat in my body and unsoul increased. I would have never believed in all of my dreams that I would be with my ex-Master like this. I moaned my ex-Master's name, arching my back as he raked his nails down my thighs and thrusted in and out of me almost torturously. The initial pain of having my virginity and innocence corrupted had long gone. It had been replaced with a never-ending amount of pleasure. He hissed as I moaned, determined to dominate me in every possible way. I dug my nails into the coffin sheets, arching my back, pulling him in deeper. I couldn't stay still, I had to move and writhe underneath my lover, mate and King. I wrapped my slender legs around my lover's lean waist. He groaned loudly, his lust getting out of control. He stopped all of a sudden and leaned down, panting raggedly. He slid his blood-covered hands up my stomach and fondled my left breast while he sucked on the other, lapping up all of my bloody sweat. I slid one hand into his hair and pressed his mouth down harder. He pulled out once more, starting the rhythm between us all over again. I groaned and clutched to my ex-Master's firm body as I felt my inner muscles clench.

"Vlad, I'm going to-ah!" I moaned and screamed his name shrilly as I came. He increased his speed, bringing me higher.

" Higher!" He snarled as I just about pulled his control over the edge as I flooded his thick cock with my cum. He hissed my name, thrusting into me once more before his own cum filled my insides. He leaned down, his heavy breath cooling my burning skin before he slid his ivory fangs into my throat, gulping down my precious lifeblood. I whimpered as I felt his bite take me even higher, causing me to cum again, sending me over the edge once again. He slid out of me and removed his fangs from my neck as he lapped at the wound he had just made. The bite didn't heal, though. It never would, from what I had been told by the mated Order of Dracul women. It was a sign for unmated males. 'Hands off, I'm already taken.'

"Come." He growled huskily. I crawled into his arms, taking comfort in his dark embrace, as always. I closed my eyes, a lazy smile on my lips. He lifted my chin and I opened my eyes again.

"I love you, Vlad." I whispered. He smirked and rubbed his fangs against the new bite.

"Beautiful…" He groaned and licked the mark softly. I shuddered violently in his arms and looked up at him. He was half-smiling. I moaned as he closed his mouth over the mating mark, licking and biting at the same time. I moaned softly, entwining my fingers in his demonic hair.

"Vlad, what are you doing?" He slipped one hand down my body, smirking. He moved his mouth up to my earlobe and nipped my earlobe.

"What does it look like I'm doing, draga mea?" I buried my face in his neck as he slid the wandering hand down over my thighs. I gasped as he parted my thighs and slipped two lithe fingers into my wet core.

"Mm, you are so wet, mea dama." I writhed in his arms as he pumped his fingers in and out of me furiously. His midnight locks and his pale throat muffled my moan. I bit my lip and he growled dangerously, pulling his neck away from my mouth.

"I want to hear you moan, scream and shriek, mea dama. I want to feel you shudder with delight in as I send you over the edge. Do not hold back, or I will stop. I am going to kiss you, fuck you, and then spoil you." I looked up into his eyes, which were dark with lust. He pulled his fingers out, causing me to collapse against him. He ran his sticky fingers up and down my thighs. He turned and pulled my body underneath his strong body. I gulped as he licked the rim of my ear.

"On your hands and knees, mea dama. It's time for your punishment. I will get release, but I'm afraid, that you will not." My eyes widened as I hung my head in shame. I winced as he stretched my tender flesh to accommodate him as he took me doggy style. I whimpered softly and Vlad ignored me as he thrusted in and out of me roughly. Crimson tears flowed down my pale cheeks and landed on the black satin sheets.

"Open your mouth, like a good kitten." He growled harshly and slammed into me extra hard.

"Vlad, please, you're hurting me!"

"Good! It will teach you not to disobey my orders. Now open your mouth." My mouth dropped reluctantly and he slid one finger into my mouth.

"Suck." He ordered. My fangs grazed his finger and as he thrusted in and out of me, wept silently.

It went on for hours, his speed never increasing or decreasing. I begged, pleaded and screamed for him to stop. But he wouldn't. He wanted to prolong his own pleasure and my punishment.

"Vlad, p-please!" I sobbed. He growled harshly and pulled out. I felt blood run down my inner thighs. But he didn't move away from me. He licked my back clean of the bloody sweat. I sniffed as he turned me on my back underneath him. I trembled and avoided his gaze.

"Look at me. LOOK AT ME!" He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. I looked into his crimson irises, my eyes wide with fear. He nuzzled my cheek softly, almost tenderly. I was confused.

"Tell me you love me." He whispered. I froze. I bit my lip nervously. I did love him, but he hurt me. I couldn't move. He kissed me roughly, panting slightly.

"You hurt me." I barely whispered, my voice hoarse. He gritted his jaws.

"You disobeyed me. Deliberately." He hissed. I looked away, knowing that I would never win an argument against him.

" I love you." He snorted. My temper flared.

"Now look at me and say that; and I may believe you." My temper immediately died out. He caressed my cheek and kissed me softly. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He slid his tongue into my mouth desperately, as if that was his way of apologising. I pressed my body up against his, fighting back the pain as I moved. He frowned and I kissed him back. The pain was forgotten as he tenderly made love to me.

I could see the sun rising over the mountains, fatigue rising in my tired body. I looked up at my new mate and snuggle up against him. He wrapped his muscled arms around my waist and nibbled on my earlobe. I slid one hand over his smooth chest.

"I'm tired…can I sleep now, Vlad? " I yawned, my cheek pressed against his chest. He nodded and kissed my blonde hair, nuzzling it softly. I inhaled deeply, his scent of gunpowder and blood lingering in my nostrils, soothing me.

"Sleep, for we shall not have a chance to for a while." I blushed crimson and closed my eyes. Two words came to mind for tonight. Vampiric Ecstacy.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Three in a row! Holy shit. I'm on a roll! Read and review please people!

-Vlad's POV-

I watched my Queen sleep contentedly in the darkness, clinging to me in her Death Sleep. I brushed the hair off her cheek and kissed the mating mark on her throat, smirking as she momentarily awoke, whispering my name softly. I frowned as I felt one of Veron's servants coming towards my chambers. I phased into my black slacks and sat one the edge of my coffin, staring down at my sleeping Queen and mate. I poured a glass of blood and sipped it slowly.

"Your Highness? Master Dracula? Are you awake still?"

"Why do you intrude on my first night with my Queen, servant?" I growled. The servant phased through the wall and bowed deeply.

"My apologies, Master Dracula, but my Master has asked me to get you and bring you to him urgently. He says that this cannot wait for the morrow. It is about your ex-wife, Master Dracula." I narrowed my gaze and drowned the blood and kissed Seras's forehead.

"Forgive me, my Queen, I must go." Even though she was dead to the world, her vampiric consciousness could feel and hear me. She whimpered and bit her lip. Anger swelled in my stomach. I phased into my dress shirt and growled. I was pissed off. Severely.

"Tell your Master that I shall be there momentarily." The servant bowed and phased away. I closed the coffin and protected my chambers with my own servants.

"No-one is to enter. Understood?" They all bowed.

"Yes, milord. We will protect Lady Seras with our unlives, as always."

"I expect nothing less."

I found Veron hunched over several parchments. He felt my annoyed dark aura and turned around to face me. He bowed and I growled at him.

"What was so urgent that you had to drag me from my mate's side, Veron? I don't personally care for what Elizabeta has up her sleeve."

"Elizabeta has opposed you Mating with Lady Seras. She wishes to fight for your Mateship."

"Elizabeta? Fight? Never in a million years." I snorted with disbelief.

"You'd be surprised, Vlad." I decided to change the subject.

"She knows fully well that I would never rescind my Mating with Seras for her."

"I know that, Vlad, but by your law, she is allowed to challenge Seras to the death for you."

"I have had enough of Elizabeta's fucking antics! She is the one who betrayed me! I would never choose her if the very existence of our kind depended on it!"

"I also have it on good authority, that Eoin wishes to challenge you for Seras." My eyes turned black with absolute anger.

"Seras is MINE! She always has been, and she will always remain so! I'll shove a pike up his ass before he touches MY MATE!" I howled, furious. (AN: Don't you just love Alucard when he's being a possessive bastard?)

"Please calm down, milord. Elizabeta wishes to challenge Seras at the Masque in a month's time."

"Humph. That's all she is. A hollow, empty shell who just happened to be chosen by my parents. She's a vampiric whore, nothing more. Eoin and her would be perfect together." Veron chuckled and called after me as I turned around to go back to Seras.

"Milord? Before I forget, congratulations. Seras is a wonderful Draculina, and I am sure that she will make a perfect No-Life Queen." I smirked evilly and licked my lips hungrily.

"Yes, she is. A perfect Queen of the Damned."

"Oh, and Vlad? You might want to bathe. You smell of Seras, and I am sure that by now, her scent is wafting through the Castle." I narrowed my gaze and snarled warningly. He was treading on thin ice.

"And that is a bad thing, Veron? They will know that she is mine, and mine alone."

"No, milord, but some unmated males may find her scent much too alluring to resist." My eyes turned black again.

"No man, beast or vampire will ever touch my Queen, or be punished by impalement. It has been a while since I've had some proper fun." I mused darkly before phasing back into my room and dismissed my shadow servants.

I did take a bath, as I did not want male Vampires trying to touch my Seras. As I let the blood, sweat and cum wash off my body, I felt Seras awaken, which reminded me of my situation. I had four weeks to teach and turn my warrior mate into a perfect Draculina of the Order. I needed a fucking miracle.

"Vlad? Why are you up? Is something wrong?" She asked sleepily, yawning loudly and rubbing her head, clearly confused at why her body awoke before sunset. I smirked and beckoned for her to come to me. She stumbled into my dark embrace. She nuzzled my bare chest and curled up in a ball, lying in my lap. She was already connected to me. If I was awake, she would too, depending on how tired her body is.

"What's the time?"

"It is just after noon." I had been with Veron for just over two hours.

"There is a new threat. I must turn you into a proper Draculina within a month." Her crimson eyes widened.

"What? Why?" I caressed her pale cheek with the back of my hand, chuckling as she frowned.

"Do not fret, draga mea, I will not let anyone harm you. You are after all; mine. Tell me, have you heard of Elizabeta Bathory?" She shook her head.

"She wishes to challenge you for Mateship."

"But-I-can she do that?"

"Unfortunately, yes. And one of my Court Generals wishes to challenge me for you." She clung to me, her minor warmth a comfort that I wouldn't acknowledge to anyone else but her. I tilted her chin up and kissed her hungrily.

"I have waited 500 years for a woman such as yourself, Seras. I will never let you be taken from me. You are my Dark Queen." She snuggled up against me and I chuckled almost softly for one such as myself.

"I believe that you are already addicted to me, Seras." I purred sensually, nipping her neck. She blushed and inhaled my scent in deeply.

"I have always been addicted to you, Vlad. I loved you from the first moment that I saw you, even though I was a human and I knew that you could kill me without a second thought. It is why I let you shoot me through the chest. I was ultimately drawn to you. Even when I was afraid that you would lose your sanity when you fought Millennium, I still loved you." I nuzzled her almost affectionately. Her emotions were rubbing off on me too much. I growled softly and held my precious mate tightly. I would always protect her, no matter what new threat arose.

AN: Have you all read my Hellsing crack? If you have, Alucard gingerbread cookies for you all, and if you haven't, DO IT NOW BEFORE I GET A TUTU-ED WALTER WITH POM POMS AFTER YOU!

Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again! I hope you all enjoyed my latest chappies! I don't really know how long this story is going to go for, but I hope to make it a long one, as I hate those types of stories that finish just when they were getting good!

Anyways, here's the new chappie, 'Dancing Lessons'!

Enjoy!

--Seras POV—

If Veron were human, his toes would have become mush a long time ago. I cringed softly as he winced as I trod on his feet yet again. I had trod on his feet enough to make his toes hurt. I sighed sadly. I wasn't made to be graceful. I had spent all of my human life either playing with my father and mother when they were alive, and after that, planning to avenge my parent's deaths. I had never even danced casually before outside my own lounge room and kitchen.

"Please try again, Lady Seras." I cast my eyes downwards at my poor attempts. My normally high optimism had been deflated quite considerably, almost beyond repair. He grabbed my chin roughly and forced me to look up.

"Never, ever cast your gaze towards the floor! You are Bride of Dracula, the eternal No-Life King! You bow down to no one, bar Vlad." My cheeks reddened as an image of my ex-Master and now mate grinning madly as I bowed down to him. I stopped myself from laughing out loud.

'He would enjoy it too much!' I stared up at Veron and smiled softly. I cleared my mind of my perverse thoughts and took Veron's hand once again.

"No, no, NO! The man leads, not the woman! In Vampiric Society, the woman is not as high ranked as the man." I crossed my arms and stepped away and huffed angrily.

"Who thought that up? Some old bat?"

"I did. And you didn't seem to mind this 'old bat' last night, mea dama." I froze as I felt my mate's mouth against my throat. He hid his bloody aura from me again! I shuddered softly as his husky, seductive tone sent chills up my spine. Veron smirked and bowed as Vlad dismissed him, pulling my body up against his front.

"I will continue her tutoring. After all, who better to teach her than her own Master?" He chuckled darkly as my eyes widened as darkness swallowed us up whole.

When I opened my eyes, black trees surrounded us. Memories flooded back of my first 'encounter' in Vlad's sanctuary.

"Turn around and face me." I did as he ordered, if a little hesitantly. I could see the dark amusement and irritation swirling around in his vermilion irises.

"Do you enjoy creating trouble for me?" My eyes widened in with shock and I shook my head violently.

"No, I didn't me-

"Shush! Tell me, Seras, do you wish to forfeit the position that many Draculinas covet?"

"NO! But… I can't seem to be graceful like every other Draculina." He grabbed my wrists and pulled my body up against his harshly. I squeaked as he slid his hand up my smooth silk dress, cupping my thigh as he tilted me back. I gasped as he kneaded my thighs.

"Dancing is very much like sex. There is a rhythm to everything." I bit my lip as he ran his fangs over my mating mark. I groaned and held onto him tightly. My cheeks reddened as Vlad smirked, pulling me up so I was standing up yet again. He tilted my chin up and moved one hand across to my waist, bringing one of my hands up to his shoulder, clasping my other hand in his other hand and began to dance slowly. He radiated with dark arrogance and confidence. I gulped and looked down at my feet, not wanting to step on his own.

"Chin up! Look at me, relax and concentrate on my face, and my face alone." He purred sensuously. I relaxed in his dark embrace and followed his movements.

I found that dancing with Vlad was as easy as breathing for a human. Vlad smirked as he spun me out. I gasped as his shadows caught me, slithering up my body. He bought me back into his arms, smirking as I stared up at him. He leaned in and nipped at my earlobe, licking the shell of my ear and began to nibble on my throat almost tenderly.

"I will never let another man touch you. You are mine! (In Romanian)" His husky native tongue sent shivers down my spine. He let out a soft, yet still audible growl and held me tight as I pressed my head against his firm chest. I was still getting used to his possessive yet passionate side. He kneaded my thighs as he kissed me passionately. I moaned softly, watching his eyes as a small flicker of uncertainty passed his eyes. He wasn't sure whether or not that I would make it out.

"Vlad, I…" He slid his tongue into my mouth, groaning as my body responded to his touch.

"What do you want, mea dama?" He panted heavily, pushing the skirt up past my waist, ripping my underwear off. He pulled me down onto the shadowy ground and closed his eyes in pleasure as I slid my nimble fingers underneath his black shirt, pulling it over his head.

"You will defeat that Vampire whore and then…" I stared at him in confusion.

"What? What aren't you telling me?" He smirked and kissed me roughly.

"You will find out in due time."

As we returned to the Castle, I could feel the pressure of the up coming Ball getting to me. It was enough to send me crazy.

"Do not fret, Lady Seras, I am sure that you will triumphant. Vlad must've picked you for a reason." He joked. I smiled and nodded. It was less than a week to go, and I was determined not to fail, no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I know that the last chapter was a short one, but I was having major writers block. I'm also sorry about the delay in the latest chapters, but my Internet has been out for over a month. Also, I would like to know how much longer my readers reckon that this story should go on for if I can't think up any more plot after this.

Your opinion is what improves my story!!

I stared up at Vlad as we entered the hall together, side-by-side, while also trying not to trip up on my floaty dress. The black and crimson satin swirled around my feet as I moved, the heels that I wore underneath the satin were incredibly hard to walk in. I exhaled softly and stepped forward, sitting at Vlad's side on my knees just as I had been instructed to do so. He stared down at me arrogantly, sending words of praise through our mind link.

'Well done, mea inger*.' A small smile curved my lips upwards into a modest smile as he cupped my chin, stroking it softly. The softness in his eyes was almost immediately destroyed by a high-pitched squeak that reverberated throughout the entire hall.

"Milord, who is this?" I winced and Vlad chuckled quietly. Even if he was the King of our kind, she was still our host. Yet, when I saw her, my self-esteem immediately plummeted. Why would he have someone like me when he could have someone like her? Elizabeta Bathory was the epitome of a Vampress. She was tall, slim and had long black hair with scarlet irises. While I was the complete opposite of her. Vlad placed his hand on my arm. He could feel my conflicting emotions. The Draculina's eyes turned a deeper shade of red and her nostrils flared at the small display of affection that Vlad showed towards me.

"Answer me, girl? Who are you?" All of the vampires turned to face me.

"Can't she speak, _milord?_" Veron spoke up.

"She can indeed speak, Lady Elizabeta, but it seems that she has learnt to curb her tongue. Perhaps you should follow her example." I felt like an animal on show. It made my blood boil, the way that they spoke as if I wasn't right in front of them. Elizabeta downed a goblet of blood and huffed arrogantly. I gulped and leaned against Vlad, needing the physical contact to make sure that he was still there. They would have been a perfect match. Vlad stood up and everyone turned their attention towards him. It was easy to see how he had become the Eternal No-Life King.

"I suggest that you desist on berating my mate, Elizabeta. She is mine, and no amount of your trickery will ever change that fact." I blinked as the eloquent speech dripped from his mouth like honey. His words were like pure seduction. I felt my cheeks heat up as he pulled me to my feet and kissed me in front of the crowd of important Vampires. I relaxed into the kiss, only just resisting the temptation to slap him. Wearing high heels was definitely _not_ improving my mood. Vlad smirked against my lips and nibbled on my lip, letting the blood seep out of the wound and down the corner of my lips. All of the vampires inhaled deeply. They could easily smell our blood entwined in my blood. Veron stepped forward and bowed deeply.

"Lady Seras. Welcome to the High Nosferatu Court." All the vampires surrounding him followed his example, mumbling the same words in unison and bowed to me. Vlad chuckled darkly, leaning in as he lapped up the blood at the corner of my mouth.

"Exquisite." His crimson eyes melted straight through me. I smiled, but it was cut short when I heard Elizabeta ruin the moment.

"I invoke the right to deny this claim! I was Vlad Draculea's wife in life, and should be so in death! You are nothing bu-

"Would you shut her up? She's giving me a bloody headache…" I complained dryly. She squeaked at my interruption. Vlad stared down at me, clearly glad that I had interrupted her, yet also clearly pissed off that I had blatantly ignored the first rule of the Court. Unless said Draculina is the host, a Draculina is forbidden to speak, on penalty of silver torture. I was actually surprised that I had managed to retain some of the information that Veron had drilled into my head.

"I don't bloody care right now! My feet and head are aching like hell, I've almost tripped up seven times tonight, and I can't bloody listen to her squeak on any BLOODY LONGER!" I shouted, my anger getting the better of me. I hadn't been this angry since I had been a human.

"You should learn your place, Seras, else another could replace you. Another, with more experience." I recognised that voice faintly. It wasn't until Vlad's anger began to rise through my being.

"You! You dare to try and take my mate from me? I will impale you with your own accursed spinal cord!" Vlad growled furiously. Flashes of my first day in Romania came back to me. It was Eoin, the one who had stared at me funnily. Vlad wrapped his arms around my waist and growled possessively. Eoin smirked and stepped towards us.

"I told you, Vlad, that I would never let you be at peace after what you did to my wife. Now, I can finally get my revenge." He snarled ferociously. I turned to Vlad, clearly confused. Eoin laughed, clearly amused.

"The almighty No-Life King hasn't told you how he became almighty? How priceless! He raped, mutilated and impaled my wife, drinking her blood. The blood of a High Priestess, thus causing all of his followers to become Damned." I stared up at Vlad in shock. His eyes were ablaze with anger and bloodlust.

"Vlad? Is it true?" I knew what the answer was already. Yes. I backed away from Vlad and stared at Veron.

"I was young and foolish. Your wife betrayed me to the Turks."

"She was looking out for our country!" I bit my lip as Elizabeta watched them fight eagerly. She knew who would win, as did I. Vlad, of course. I winced as Vlad cleaved Eoin in half, sending blood all over the hall. Elizabeta clapped and I lowered my gaze.

"Seras. Come to me." I stared at his outstretched hand. Blood dripped from it like water. I shook my head. I looked up at him, my eyes turning sapphire. What was happening to me? I saw Elizabeta cry out in anguish and Vlad smirk and laugh triumphantly.

"Vlad? What's going on?"

"Sleep, my Bride." As I fell to the ground, all I saw was darkness.

Authors Note: Well… I know it doesn't make much sense right now, but all will be explained in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I have risen from the dead!!!!! YET AGAIN!

Aren't I just plain evil for making you all wait this long?

I am so sorry, but if you know of Big Pond, tell them that they should go die in a bloody hole… I hate phone companies…why do they always have to stuff up and cause people like me who need the Internet to get behind schedule??? GAH! Anyway, here tis the extremely delayed chapter thanks to my Internet provider. If anyone was planning to mob me, go after them instead please…

…

Pretty please?

Vlad's POV

My crimson irises glowed in the chaotic darkness possessively as I watched over my sleeping mate, whom was completely unaware of her pre-destined fate. I caressed her cheek before pulling back, as if her skin was silver and glared at her. My glare softened as I stared at her face. She had broken down my barriers that I had once thought to be invincible, causing me to feel emotions for the first time in over 500 years. Not even my beloved Mina had managed to break the ice encasing my hollowed out heart. Even since my first wife had died, I had been without them, cursing them into oblivion. Emotions were nothing but weaknesses. I snapped out of my short reverie as I saw my mate move. Her body had awoken, answering my 'call'. I scowled softly and felt a small amount of relief as her mind was slowly coming back to reality. I closed my eyes as the blackness in her mind receded completely, telling me that she had recovered from her fainting spell.

"Vlad?" She yawned, her sweet voice filling the void of silence. I smirked and opened my eyes. I hissed at the colour of her eyes. A clear, innocent shade of sky blue. After all I had done to taint them. I leaned in, trailing my gloved fingers up her side, causing her to shudder with delight. She blushed and I pressed my cold hand against her glowing cheeks. The heat resonating off her cheeks tingled against my hand and travelled down my body before it faded quickly. I growled harshly, wanting more warmth. I knew what her warmth meant. I pulled her body into a possessive embrace. My arrogant smirk fell as she quivered in my arms. She was still scared. The image of Seras's horrified face floated in my mind tauntingly. I tightened my hold on her. I could hear my conscious taunting me.

**This is what you get for pushing her into it…** I snarled angrily and tried to deny the truth. But now that I had her, I would not let her go. She was mine! I relaxed my grip when she nuzzled her nose in the crook of my neck.

"How did we get back here, Vlad? The last thing I remember is confronting Elizabeta at her party." My eyes glowered with anger at the mention of Elizabeta. The stupid whore had tried to hurt my mate. Not even the deepest pits of hell were good enough for her. I would make sure that she would be punished accordingly. My insane grin grew as I thought of some very _interesting_ punishments. Seras stared up at me, catching glimpses of what was going through my mind. To my shock, an image of Seras standing over Elizabeta's carcass, running her through with a pure silver sword came to mind. That was not my image. I smirked evilly. She was finally learning how to be a proper No-Life Queen without me having to help her every step of the way like a mortal child.

"There was no confrontation." Her smile dropped in shock.

"What?" She hissed, clearly annoyed that she had spent under, my former wife had not been destroyed. I chuckled softly

"It was hardly a confrontation, meu dama. If it had been a true confrontation, you would still be unconscious right now." She blinked her big blue eyes and I hissed angrily. She looked much too human. She tried to get out of my grasp as I hovered over her lustfully, my fangs lengthening in anticipation. I would taint her pale skin crimson again.

"O-Oh. Vlad, do you know why I fainted? I didn't feel ill before hand. I didn't know that vampires could even faint. All I remember is you laughing and Elizabeta screeching as if I had committed high treason." My smirk grew wider as she tried to fend me off. I chuckled darkly as she sat up straight when I pulled her into my lap. My extended fangs grazed past her jaw as my claws snapped the strings on her corset.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out on your own." I purred huskily. She pouted and I grabbed her hips harshly, pulling her back up against me even more.

"You will not behave like a pathetic human!" My eyes blazed with an insurmountable fury as her innocent aura hit me hard in the stomach.

"Milord?" My head snapped up, my scarlet irises narrowing at the servant who had the misfortune of interrupting me. She gulped and bowed deeply.

"I am sorry for interrupting you, milord, but the Order summons you." The servant muttered, terrified by the fury in my eyes.

"They dare to summon me? _My_ Court?" I growled angrily, my lusts yearning to be fulfilled. Seras wriggled underneath me, trying to get away. I growled and grabbed her wrists and rested my head on her lower abdomen, where our prophesised child grew. I listened to the weak heartbeat being drowned out as her body slowly turned back into that of a human's. She had temporarily shifted back into a half -human state until the 7-month pregnancy cycle had completed itself. Until then, I was determined to keep her cooped up in my chambers, as she was susceptible to death by jealous Draculinas. Elizabeta, for one, would use this as a chance to strike back at my mate for embarrassing her at her gala and blame her for Eoin's death, her only ally in her attempt to overthrow my mate.

"Vlad, can I come? Veron said that there are ple-

"No. You are to remain here and recover."

"But why won't you explain to me what's wrong with me? Is it withdrawals or something from being on packaged blood all my unlife, or what?" I chuckled at the thought.

"I will allow you to be present, if you do everything I instruct and only speak if spoken to. You will not question my Court, or you will be punished severely. I was extremely lenient with your punishment last time, but I shan't be if you annoy my Court." She nodded enthusiastically. I narrowed my gaze and she performed some sort of salute that I figured she had learnt in the police force.

"Tell the Court that we shall be there presently." I commanded on of my servants. It bowed and left, leaving me alone with my mate.

"I guarantee that you will never want to attend another Court meeting in your entire unlife."

It's not exactly up to par, but I needed to put something up. If life doesn't interfere, the next chappie should be up almost immediately.

Review as much as possible, it makes me squee more than a spiderpig!

Aren't the Simpsons completely idiotic? But we love them all, anyway.


End file.
